


Bite Me

by Burningchaos



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill for the prompt Harry/Thomas - bite me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averzierlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/gifts).



"Bite Me." The words rolled off my tongue, and instantly I knew they were a mistake.

Thomas cocked his head, smiled and lunged. My back slammed into the wall, knocking my framed detective's license to the floor shattering the glass. It crackled under my boots as I struggled for purchase on the wooden floor.

"I told you the next time you said that I was going to take you up on the invitation." Thomas's voice is soft, and his breath hot against my ear. His hands are on my hips and in my hair, holding me in place and bearing my neck. "Good thing I'm not that type of vampire."

I struggle to get my hands on his chest, pushing at his immovable weight. "Thomas..."

"Shh..." He nips my jaw, my neck - my lower lip before he kisses me. I want this, I want it all the time - I know I'm skirting along the edge of an addiction to his powers, I know this and I want to care more than I do but I can't.

"The door isn't locked." The words are murmured against his lips.

"Do you care?" His hand is undoing my jeans and slipping inside - his fingers brushing over my prick.

"Not really." He closes his hand around me, and I close my eyes lost in the feelings - lost to him.


End file.
